[unreadable] The goal of this proposal is to develop a resource that will provide an effective and reliable means for the primate and biomedical research communities to isolate any specific gene or region of interest from one or all nonhuman primate genomic libraries. To do so, a web-based tool will be developed for the custom design of universal hybridization probes that can be used for the isolation of nonhuman primate bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) clones. Although whole-genome shotgun sequencing is the best method for discovery-based surveys and comparisons of entire genomes, the whole-genome sequencing efforts in nonhuman primates will not provide the level of high-quality, finished sequence necessary for the detailed functional analysis of specific genes and chromosomal segments. BAC clones are an invaluable experimental substrate for the detailed, hypothesis-driven functional analysis of genomic sequence and can be used in comparative genomic and targeted mapping and sequencing projects focused on a specific gene or region of interest. Universal hybridization probes are a proven technology for the efficient targeted isolation of BAC clones from multiple species in parallel. However, the universal probe technology has not been optimized for the isolation of genomic clones from the eighteen available nonhuman primate BAC libraries. This proposal will establish those optimal parameters and provide them as preset values for the custom design of nonhuman primate universal probes by the public. This custom universal hybridization probe design website will therefore facilitate access to the full spectrum of genetic diversity captured within all current and future nonhuman primate genomic libraries. Nonhuman primates are powerful and unique model systems to study human disease. The research tool to be developed in this proposal will enable the primate and biomedical researchers to isolate specific nonhuman primate genes in a cost-effective manner. As a result, this resource, which is supported by representatives from the primate and biomedical research communities, will provide an important avenue for scientists to readily import nonhuman primate genomic clones into their own laboratory and experimental paradigms. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]